deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marco Diaz vs. Morty Smith
P.S. All credit goes to the interlude writers Description It figures that the main character of some shows would have a sidekick, but how many of them are adolescents that have blood on their hands, this makes these two characters similar characters which is exactly why we’re putting them against each other. Interlude B: I’m Boomstick and today I’m accompanied by my friend Trent since Wiz is out of town for his mom’s birthday T: Thanks for having me! B: Alright, let’s start his interlude with Marco first because I’m sure he’s the favorite Abilities Martial Arts (Karate) *Sword-wielding *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Driving *Survival Skills *Academics *Culinary Arts B: God help Morty! Weapons *Ninja Sword *$ 650 *Dimensional Scissors *Gardening Rake *Ninja shurikens *Fire-proof Blanket *Frying Pan *grapple hook *Battleax *Dragon-cycle (Dragon form) Can fly up to speed Mach 5 (Motorcycle form) Can ride up to speed Mach 3 Breathes Fire T: Damn! This kid is 14? Feats *Tackled a large troll *Defeated Ludo and his army, Toffee, and Miss Heinous *Survived for 30 years in another dimension Became the center of a lot of shipping in Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Befriended Star's ex-Boyfriend, Tom Lucitor Saved Star from being soul-bound for eternity with Tom *Started a riot of Princesses at St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses *Defeated a Buff and nerdy Store owner *Became Mewni's first human too win Game of Flags Became Jackie's boyfriend and got his first kiss with her Defeated a Hydra with Star Helped Star restore the timeline to save her parents and her existence Weaknesses *Gets injured like a normal human *Has motion sickness in moving vehicles Often times have bad luck *Wet Socks *Recklessness T: I don’t even know the other guy but Marco’s gonna win! B: Time For Morty! Abilities *Can inexplicably turn into a car. *It can run away from giant monsters. *Armor Suit: Shoots lasers and lets him fly. *Giant arm: can only be accessed by Rick Feats *Has managed to survive his adventures with Rick *Beat up King Jellybean *He has a great aim. (When he shot at the bug creatures in the first episode.) *One time lead an adventure. *Killed a bunch of the animal/human people during the purge on that planet with the Armor Suit. *He killed a lot of people with his giant arm that he had for a while. *Can dodge bullets with relative ease. *Learned how to drive the ship Rick has. *Was able to figure out who was a parasite and who wasn't. *Killed Fart with the Anti-Matter gun. *held down tiny Rick *ran from Conroy the robot *Has traveled with Rick throughout the universe and the multiverse on multiple adventures *Survived an encounter with a Freddy Krueger knock- off with Rick *Survived being shrunken and thrown into an amusement park inside a homeless man's body filled with rampant dangerous monstrous diseases and escaped *Managed to calm down his raging Gazorpian son and stop his rampage *Was the "One true Morty" of prophecy and helped an army of himself from alternate universes rise up against an evil version of Rick and his forces to rescue Rick himself *Killed a rather skilled assassin by crashing Rick's space ship onto him and rescued his target "Fart" (A sentient mind-reading gas cloud) *Killed "Fart" before he could wipe out all carbon-based life in the universe *Helped Rick kill a bunch of shapeshifting memory altering parasites and was the first to figure out how they worked (even before Rick himself) *Killed numerous murderous civilians during a brutal purging festival *Gained a giant muscular super-strong arm and utterly destroyed numerous large bulky mutant warriors in the "Blood Dome" *Killed the Simpsons by accident by crashing Rick's ship into them *Became a rather successful stockbroker after his "Toxic Side" was extracted from him B: This kid has a hell of a lot of feats Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles